Love and Handcuffs
by PrettyLittleSinger919
Summary: What happens when Calleigh and Eric find themselves alone at Calleigh's house and Eric can not remove the handcuffs by himself?


Love and Handcuffs

*Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!*

This evening after a long day at work, all Calleigh wanted to do is take a warm

bath and get some sleep. So she turned on the hot water and got lost in her

thoughts.

She knew she was missing something in her life, but what? Eric. She couldn't stop

thinking about him. She needed him. She even entertained the idea of calling him

over. But once again her better judgment got the best of her, so she just sat

on the hamper in her bathroom as she waited for the bathtub to finish filling

up.

Then she heard a knock at her door. Surprised by the noise, she jumped. She shut

the water and stood up trying to regain her thoughts. She then went to answer

it. It was the man she was so in love with, but dared not to tell. It was Eric

Delko. She was in utter disbelief as he stood before her, at her door, in

handcuffs.

"Eric! What are you doing with those?" She said surprised at his current

demeanor.

"I couldn't get them off Cal, I tried so hard, but apparently it's tough to

unlock the handcuffs that you're wearing." He said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come in, let me help you get those silly things off." She said with laughter

in her voice and a smirk on her face. She lead him to the kitchen where he

smelled lavender and vanilla bath oil with a hint of strawberries.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said slightly ashamed that he had

interrupted her.

"Oh Eric, don't be silly, you are not interrupting me. You need help and I told

you to come to me whenever you needed help. So I'm more than happy to be of

assistance." she said lovingly

Once she found her spare key, she took his hands in hers and began to fiddle

with the lock on the handcuffs. Once they were undone, in record time might I

add, he pulled his hands away and rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks Cal, I would've sat home all night trying to do it with my teeth."

They both laughed at the mental image of a helpless-looking Eric Delko, with a

key in his mouth, trying to unlock the handcuffs on his couch.

Once the laughter died down, it was totally silent. Which wouldn't have been so

bad had Calleigh not been so close to him. Their lips were millimeters away, and

Eric wanted to kiss her so bad, but didn't know if it was the best idea, knowing

Calleigh, she was very guarded. Which makes for a tough time when deciding

whether or not to kiss her.

However, Calleigh decided for him, and closed the distance between them crashing

her lips to his. He snaked his hands around her waist, as she put her arms

around his neck. Something about this just felt so right. Eric deepened the kiss

pushing his lips harder into hers, and pulling her body closer and closer, as if

they were trying to mold themselves into one person.

She pulled at his shirt desperately begging for more. He could sense her need,

and he more than happily obliged. Never breaking contact, he picked her up and

carried her into the bedroom.

He knew her house well because he'd slept on her couch numerous times. He was

very grateful that Calleigh was so light, because her house was rather large.

Once he reached her green and white colored bedroom, they broke the kiss as he

laid her on her white, king-sized, satin sheet covered bed gently. He climbed

atop her, but she wanted the top. So she flipped them both with all of her

strength.

Eric, surprised with the sudden change, grabbed her hips and sat her still, as

he sat up and pressed his lips to hers once more. She deepened the kiss quickly.

She needed more. She felt as if her skin was on fire, there was electricity

burning throughout both of them. She pushed him back down onto the bed, and she

removed his white tee shirt and his black leather belt.

Just as she got to his jeans, he caught her hands, and began to strip her of

her tiny pink tank top and her tiny gray sweat pants, deciding that she was

wearing way too much clothing for his liking.

Once she was clad in only her pink and black lacy bra and matching lace thong,

she made her way back to the fly of his jeans, and quickly made work of the

button and zipper. Once he was down to his boxers, he gently rolled them over

and laid her down, wanting to tease her a little.

He started caressing her face while battling tongues in a fiery kiss. He then

made his way down to her lace covered breasts. He reached under her wanting to

unhook her bra, and once he found the clasp, with one smooth movement, he freed

her of the intrusive garment.

He began to lave each nipple. Causing her to moan softly in response. Calleigh

was always up for foreplay, but this was ridiculous. She needed him NOW, but she

knew he wasn't going to give in and just laid there enjoying the heat that he

raised within her.

As he moved further south, he laved each creamy, soft patch of skin he could

find, pausing for a moment at her navel.

"You are so beautiful." he said, loving the soft cries of pleasure she was

making in response.

He reached her core, but didn't touch it. He wanted to tease her before giving

in to her desire. He then proceeded to kiss the insides of each of her thighs

leading all the way to her knee and back down.

Calleigh was losing patience quickly, she needed him so badly. He was still

kissing his way down her other leg when she reached down and began to rub her

swollen clit. He quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She

sighed with frustration, and began to arch her hips closer to him.

Sensing her need, he flicked his tongue over her clit once, then began to suck

on her swollen nub. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

"Unh, right there, oh...Eric!" She couldn't take much more, she was so close to

the edge, and he knew it. He stuck his tongue inside her and tasted all of her

juices, ones that he fell in love with instantly. She felt him inside her and

came hard. Her whole body shuddered with ecstasy. She simply laid there and

writhed in the sheer bliss of her orgasm.

Once she came down from her high, it was his turn to feel the pleasure he had

given her all night long. She began dotting small, fiery kisses down his chest,

laving each nipple as she went. Her kisses felt like light touches if fire on

his tanned skin.

She reached his boxer shorts, and removed them with her teeth. Scraping, ever so

lightly, against his hardened member as she slid down his body. Once his boxers

were gone and she had a good view of his 9 inch long, hard dick, she began to

dot small kisses along the side of it as she rubbed his smooth, muscular chest.

She began to suck on his manhood, and he moaned her name in a pleasure filled

response.

"Calleigh,...OH!...you don't have to do that baby." he said

"Oh, but I want to, it tastes SO good." she added with a moan for dramatic

effect.

She then continued to suck on him, ad he couldn't have asked for more. She

obviously knew what she was doing, every trick every flick of the tongue showed

true expertise. He was pleasantly surprised. She then swirled her tongue around

the tip, causing him to moan her name and drip pre-cum into her mouth. She

moaned around him making it seem like her lips were vibrating around his hard

cock.

He cried out in pleasure as he came in her mouth. She gulped every last drop

down her throat. When she was done, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled

back at her. Damn did her love her. He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her

with all he ha in him. She kissed back with her whole heart. Just then, she

broke the kiss and sat on top of him and positioned him at her entrance. She

slid onto him with ease. She moaned at the welcome invasion of his hard member

into her wet folds.

"Oh Eric! It's so biggg!" she whined.

She cried with pleasure. He was so big and hard. He stuffed her to the hilt and

she began rocking back and forth. She moaned as he began to thrust in ad out of

her. He was closer than he thought, but in truth, so was she. They continued

their motions for about ten minutes until Calleigh came with a scream, and Eric

followed suit, yelling out her name while he unloaded his cum into her. Eric was

slightly shocked, because he had never heard Calleigh scream in the 15 some odd

years that he had known her. This became a new personal goal of his, to make her

scream like that everyday for the rest of their lives.

Once they rode out their orgasms, Eric took Calleigh's tiny body into his arms

and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his body, a perfect fit. As if they

were molded for each other.

"I love you." she said with that mega watt, classic Calleigh, smile.

Surprised by her sudden declaration he said, "I love you

too Calleigh."

At that, she snuggled closer to his heated body, and closed her eyes. Inhaling

his wonderful scent. He smelled like cologne and sex, she thought. She looked

at the clock... 1am. She wasn't worried, all she needed right now was him.

He finally came down from his climax and snuggled her closer to him. He thought

to himself, "She smells wonderful, like lavender strawberries, and vanilla

sex...beautiful."

He tried gathering his thoughts as he saw her smiling and

closing her eyes. He then glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 in the

morning. He realized that he needed sleep, but didn't want to, because all he

wanted was to be awake with the beautiful woman in his arms. But when he noticed

her breathing had evened out, and that she had succumbed to a deep slumber, he

too felt the fatigue setting in and decided that it was best to get some sleep.

For the first time in a long time, he was honestly happy, and all because of the

tiny woman, asleep, in his arms.

~The End~

Thanks so much for reading! I was thinking about writing another chapter instead

of just leaving it as a one-shot...so let me know if you guys want another

chapter or just to leave it as it is (: thanks so much ! (I live for reviews ;D)I also want to add how I recently found out that CSI:Miami is officially cancelled ! :'( so lets all start a masssiiiveee campaign and save CSI:Miami ! :) tell everyone you know and then we can start a gigantic campaign to get it up and running by September again like usual :) thanks again guys ! :D


End file.
